


Jellyfish Sting

by MlurbleMoo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Jellyfish, Kisses, Scuba Diving, short story thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlurbleMoo/pseuds/MlurbleMoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ClearAo has a day at the beach and Aoba doesn't like having goggles on his face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish Sting

Pulling the mask over his eyes, Clear surveyed the sea. It was sparkling in the bright light and he was captivated, happy that he could share this moment with his most precious person. /Speaking of whom was Aoba-san okay?/ His head whipped around to see Aoba sat further up the beach on his towel, Ren bye his side and Clear breathed a sigh I relief; he didn't like not knowing if Aoba was okay or not and, were it up to him, he would spend his every waking (and sleeping) hour with him. Clear's eyes traveled their way over Aoba's body, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as he took in Aoba's bare chest and legs, only wearing blue, Hawaiian print swimming trunks.  _Will Aoba-san's skin become less pale from the sun now?_  Clear hoped it would, he wanted to trace the lines that his trunks made and trail his hands along-

One violent head shake later, Clear was looking back at the sea, enjoying the sparkle of the waves. He looked down at himself as if to check he was all still there, matching yellow swimming trunks with Aoba and all. After assuring himself he was, he put the snorkel in his mouth and stepped into the water, flinching back slightly at how cold it was compared to the air around him. He whined quietly as he forced himself in up to waist height, his arms still above water and turned around to watch Aoba.  _I promised that I would tell Aoba-san all about it... I have to get deeper!_ The robot turned back towards the vast expanse of sea before him and took a deep breath through the tube before dunking himself under completely. 

He managed to stay down for a good two seconds before bursting back through the surface, trying to breathe in but finding himself with lungs full of water. He quickly spat out the tube, coughing up water back into the sea before it could cause him any damage as he didn't want to upset Aoba ever again. A loud keening sound left his mouth, the snorkel hanging from his goggles.  _Aoba-san said I could breathe underwater with this!!!_  not for one minute did he think that Aoba would lie to him so he took off the tube, examining it to see how it worked. 

As soon as he had it figured out he put it back on, reattaching it to his goggles and started to swim further out. His progress through the water was slow as his body was heavy and he'd only learnt to swim a few months ago.  

(Aoba had taken him to a more secluded area of the beach and told him to get in the sea to cool down on a hot summer's day. Clear had tugged Aoba into the sea with amazing speed but when it had come to going any deeper than waist height he had frozen up, Aoba floating in the sea in front of him and the water up to his neck. He had whined and said that he wanted to be with Aoba but he was scared to go deeper as he couldn't swim; which of course had then lead on to Aoba nearly getting kicked in the stomach and drowned numerous times whilst trying to teach him.)

But he could swim nonetheless and when the water was deep enough he dipped his face into it, swimming over corals and smiling at all the colourful fish that darted out of the way of his shadow. Clear marvelled at the way their scales shone in the bright light near the surface, giggling when one brushed past his arm, bubbles popping up around his mouth. 

Clear popped his head above the surface again, removing the tube from his mouth, his legs kicking to keep him afloat as he put it in the pocket of his trunks.  _I think I will have to go deeper if I wish to see the jellyfish!_ He hummed happily, smiling as he swum back down under the surface, keeping his hands by his sides and kicking his legs. He stopped when he saw them, all the breath leaving his lungs at once and bubbles obscuring his vision. He tried to make a sound of awe but found himself unable to and in order to stop himself inhaling any water he promptly shut his mouth. 

Swimming closer, Clear watched them drifting on the currents, their translucent bodies captivating him. Without realising what he was doing, he started to raise his hand, wanting to touch them to see what they felt like as they looked so incredibly squishy. He yelped when his hand came into contact with the tentacles, his eyes tearing up inside the mask and his first thought was of Aoba and getting back to him. His legs kicked as fast as they could to get him back to shore, his goggles filling up with tears and once he was back on the beach he barreled towards Aoba, "Aoba-saaaaan!!!! It huuuurrrrttttsss!!!!"

Aoba looked up from the book he was reading, Ren in sleep mode on his lap and one hand in his fur, "What hurts?" He immediately moved Ren off him and onto the towel, placing his book on the sand before getting up, pulling the goggles up off Clear's face.

"The jellyfish hurt me!!" Tears streamed down his face as he grabbed onto Aoba, wrapping his arms around his middle and soaking him in salt water and pressing his face into his shoulder, "I j-just wanted to see if he was as squishy as he looked!!" Clear wailed as he clung to Aoba.

"You know that jellyfish sting, Clear..." He reached up to run his fingers through the mess of wet hair on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Yees but... I forgot..." The robot sniffled, slowly pulling back to look at Aoba, "Ah... Aoba-san~" His tone of voice caused Aoba to frown slightly, worried about what he wanted, "Can I have a kiss to make it feel better?~"

Aoba's face went bright red and he looked away for a few seconds before leaning up and kissing him quickly, planning on pulling back right away, grimancing at the taste of salt water on Clear's lips. A quiet noise of surprise left his lips when Clear kept him there, strong hands on either side of his face that prevented him from pulling back. Clear hummed happily against the other's lips before giggling as he pulled back and rran back to the sea to look at the jellyfish again, leaving Aoba stood on his towel, dripping wet and bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for waifu bc she's the one who told me to write it <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments are as always appreciated!
> 
> Take care


End file.
